Eintausend Sommer Teil 2
by BlackBlueWhite
Summary: <html><head></head>Endlich können Chinatsu und Yamato zusammen sein! Doch dann verschwinden Yamato und Kakashi auf mysteriöse Weise bei einer Mission und Chinatsu wird auf die bisher härteste Probe ihres Lebens gestellt...  Yamato x OC  Kakashi x OC</html>
1. Ramen

_**Eintausend Sommer Teil 2- Flieder oder Blaue Orchidee?**_

_**Kapitel 1: Ramen**_

Nach einer endlosen Woche wurde ich schließlich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Tenzou war jeden Tag bei mir und Tsunade besuchte mich so oft sie konnte. Naruto und Sakura besuchten mich ebenfalls einige Male und bemerkten natürlich Tenzous Anwesenheit und unser verliebtes Dauergrinsen, was uns natürlich wie zwei Idioten aussehen ließ. Sie warfen sich allwissende Blicke zu und grinsten uns schelmisch an. Sai stand daneben und bemerkte es gar nicht.

„Chinatsu, ich kann dich heute entlassen." Sagte mir die nette Krankenschwester und entfernte meine Infusion.

„Puh, endlich. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste vor Langeweile sterben."

Tenzou lächelte mich an. „Komm, lass uns gehen."

Ich nickte und stand auf. Ich wollte gerade an ihm vorbei zur Tür hinausgehen, da nahm er meine Hand und zog mich mehr oder weniger nach draußen. Ich wurde unwillkürlich so rot wie eine Tomate. Wir liefen am Empfangstisch vorbei und die Krankenschwestern sahen ein wenig verwirrt aus, was Tenzou nicht im Geringsten interessierte. Hatte er jetzt wirklich vor, händchenhaltend mit mir durch die Straßen Konohas zu spazieren? Oh jeh! Das konnte ja was werden!

Ich war so perplex von dieser ganzen Handhalt-Aktion, dass ich fast nicht bemerkt hätte, wie groß und warm seine Hände waren. Sein Griff war fest, aber nicht schmerzhaft und er ging extra ein wenig langsamer, damit ich mit ihm Schritt halten konnte.

„Chinatsu? Chinaatsu?" hörte ich seine Stimme und er fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum (die andere wurde ja von mir beschlagnahmt).

„Ähh, ja?" Sagte ich, als ich aus meinem Gedankensumpf auftauchte.

„Ich habe dich jetzt ein paar Mal gefragt, wo du gerne hingehen möchtest. Ist alles okay mit dir?"

Sein Gesicht wurde weich und er strich mir über die Wange. Seine Berührung hinterließ ein leichtes Kribbeln und meine Wangen färbten sich rot.

„Also…Ich habe Hunger. Nichts gegen das Krankenhaus, aber die haben einen scheußlichen Fraß."

„Gut. Magst du Ramen?"

Die Frage hinterließ einen kaum spürbaren Stich in meiner Magengrube. Mir fiel auf, dass wir uns eigentlich kaum kannten. Vielleicht übertrieb ich ja, aber ich hätte Tenzou gerne viel früher kennen gelernt. Ich hörte den Mann neben mir seufzen und schaute auf.

„Chinatsu, ich weiß, dass wir uns kaum kennen. Wenn wir uns schon länger kennen würden, dann hätte ich mir die Frage sparen können, aber wir können es nun einmal nicht ändern. Das Hier und Jetzt zählt und ich bin froh, dass wir zusammen sind, weil wir nämlich genug Zeit haben werden, uns kennenzulernen."

Er hatte Recht. Ich sollte einfach seine Nähe genießen und ihm eine Antwort geben, damit er es weiß.

Ich lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Ich liebe Ramen und da du es vorgeschlagen hast, gehe ich davon aus, dass du ebenfalls gerne Ramen isst."

Er lächelte zurück.

„Naja. Eigentlich ist mir Tsukemen lieber, aber ich esse auch Ramen."

Er drückte meine Hand und mein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Na dann, worauf warten wir noch? Auf zu Ichirakus!" rief ich und zog ihn mit mir mit.

Natürlich trafen wir dort auf Naruto, der gerade seine dritte Portion verdrückte. Er schaute uns mit vollem Mund an und verschluckte sich. Ich lief zu ihm hin und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Alles okay?" fragte Tenzou ihn.

Naruto kam wieder zu Atem und hob den Finger anklagend in unsere Richtung.

„Ich wusste ja, dass da was am Laufen ist, aber dass ihr gleich so in die Öffentlichkeit geht…?"

Ich wurde kurz rot, aber Tenzou lachte nur, was Naruto und auch mich verdutzte.

„Ich glaube, du hast noch eine Menge zu lernen."

Naruto funkelte ihn an, stand auf und ging, nachdem er mir zum Abschied gewunken hatte.

„Ich glaube, da musst du aber eine Rechnung übernehmen." Sagte ich und zwinkerte Tenzou zu, der sich den Hinterkopf kratzte.


	2. Flieder

_**Kapitel 2: Flieder**_

„Chintasu! Schön, dass du auch mal wieder hier bist. Ist schon eine Weile her, nicht wahr?"

„Ayame! Wie geht es dir?" rief ich fröhlich, löste mich von Tenzous Hand und schloss meine Freundin in eine stürmische Umarmung.

„Also mir geht es Bestens." Sagte sie lachend und erwiderte meine Umarmung.

„Gewachsen bist du jedoch kein Stückchen." Meinte sie, als sie mich von sich streckte und anschaute.

Ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus und schmollte.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so kleinlich." Sie hörte auf zu Lachen und schaute Tenzou an, dann schaute sie zu mir und ein breites Grinsen weitete sich bis über beide Ohren auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Ich konnte die Röte auf meinem Gesicht spüren.

„Hallo, Yamato."

Besagter Mann nickte ihr freundlich zu.

„Was ist denn da am Start? Ich glaube, du hast mir was zu erzählen." Flüsterte sie mir zu und ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Dann seufzte ich und antwortete: „Komm heute Abend einfach vorbei. Vielleicht kommt Shizune auch noch, wenn ich Tsunade überrede, sie freizulassen."

„Okay! Dann werde ich euch mal zwei Ramen machen!"

* * *

><p>„Puh, bin ich voll. Ich glaube, ich liege im Futterkoma!" sagte ich und lehnte mich so weit es auf dem Barhocker ging zurück und rieb mir mit einer Hand über meinen vollen Bauch.<p>

„Das ist ja auch kein Wunder, schließlich hast du gerade fünf Portionen verdrückt!" rief Ayame.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie viel in dich reinpasst." Meinte Tenzou und musterte mich von oben bis unten, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

Ayame stützte sich mit ihrem Ellenbogen auf dem Tresen ab und legte ihren Kopf in ihre Handfläche. Ihre Wange wurde so zusammengedrückt, dass sie aussah wie ein kleines Kind. Sie schaute zuerst mich an, dann Tenzou und seufzte. Wir hoben beide eine Augenbraue und sahen sie fragend an.

„Wisst ihr was? Ihr passt echt verdammt gut zusammen."

Ich blinzelte und schaute Tenzou an, der ebenfalls zu mir schaute. Ich wurde natürlich wieder knallrot und bekam kein Wort heraus. Tenzou nickte einfach, legte das Geld auf den Tresen, nahm meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her. Ich konnte noch Ayame „bis später" rufen hören, doch da waren wir schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

„Ich dachte schon, dein Kopf würde platzen." Meinte Tenzou.

Ich funkelte ihn zur Antwort böse an.

„Irgendwie schauen mich heute alle böse an." Meinte dieser nur Achselzuckend.

Zugegeben. Ein wenig überrascht war ich schon. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so locker drauf sein konnte. Ich grinste und schnappte mir seinen Arm.

„Also wir haben noch ein paar Stunden bis heute Abend. Was willst du machen?" fragte ich ihn.

„Bis heute Abend? Was hast du denn noch vor?"

„Ich wollte mich noch mit Ayame und Shizune treffen."

Er grinste mich an.

„Du hast ihnen ja auch was zu erzählen." Ich wurde rot und er lachte.

„Wieso wirst du eigentlich nie rot?" fragte ich und kniff ihn in die Seite, was ihn nicht einmal zusammenzucken ließ.

Er hob die Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich, weil du für uns beide gleichzeitig rot wirst."

„Yamato!" rief ich empört seinen Decknamen, da wir ja mitten in Konoha waren.

Er löste sich von mir und joggte ein wenig vor, doch ich holte Anlauf und rief „Attacke!", dann sprang ich auf seinen Rücken.

„Hey!" rief er, hielt aber meine Beine fest, sodass ich nicht hinunterfiel.

„Du kannst mich jetzt runterlassen, die Leute gucken schon alle." Meinte ich nach einer Weile, aber Tenzou lief einfach so weiter.

Mir waren die ganzen Blicke und das Getuschel so unangenehm, dass ich mein Gesicht in seiner Jonin-Weste vergrub und einfach betete, dass wir endlich da waren. Warte mal- WOHIN gingen wir eigentlich?

Ich schaute auf und die Gasse, in die wir einbogen war jetzt nicht mehr so überfüllt mit einkaufswütigen Menschen.

„Tenzou?" fragte ich nah an seinem Ohr.

„Hm?"

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Dorthin, wo uns niemand stört."

Ich wurde schlagartig rot.

„Chinatsu?"

„Hm?"

„Könntest du dein Gesicht ein wenig nach hinten…also du bist so warm und…"

„Hab schon verstanden." Sagte ich, war aber trotzdem ein wenig gekränkt.

Mit einem „Hmpf" verschränkte ich die Arme. Tenzou hielt mich fest genug, sodass ich nicht hinunterfiel.

* * *

><p>„Wir sind da." Meinte er und in seiner Stimme schwang ein wenig Stolz mit.<p>

Er ließ mich runter und ich war überwältigt. Ich rieb mir die Augen, weil ich dachte, das sei ein wunderbarer Traum. Wir standen unter einer riesigen Trauerweide. Na ja riesig schien mir in diesem Fall die Untertreibung des Jahres zu sein, aber wie sollte man diesen Mammut sonst beschreiben?

Auf jeden Fall war dieser Baum wunderschön. Hinter dem Baum erstreckte sich eine überdimensionale Blumenwiese. Es roch nach so vielen verschiedenen Blumen, dass ich die Augen einfach schloss und den Duft genoss. Mir fiel sofort der Duft des Flieders auf, zu dem ich auch gleich hinrannte. (Kleine Info: Flieder steht für beginnende Liebe )

„Du magst Flieder, hm?" meinte Tenzou, der jetzt hinter mir stand und ich nickte.

„Meine Lieblingsblume."

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich bei Tenzou bedanken sollte. Ich war so glücklich wie noch nie. Mein Herz schien aus meinem Brustkorp zu springen. Ich hätte patzen können.

Ich wirbelte herum und sprang ihm in die Arme.

„Vielen, vielen Dank! Es ist so wunderschön hier. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es hier so einen atemberaubenden Ort gibt."

Ich küsste ihn vor lauter Freude auf die Wange. Er setzte mich ab und nahm meine Hand, damit ich ihm folgte. Wir liefen zum anderen Ende der Wiese, die von einem Wald umrahmt wurde und hockten uns einfach ins Gras.

Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und ich konnte seinen gleichmäßigen und kräftigen Herzschlag spüren. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Haar.

„Du weißt, dass du mir sehr viel bedeutest, oder?" sagte er in mein Ohr und ich nickte. Ich kuschelte mich enger an ihn heran und er schlang seine Arme um mich. So verweilten wir ein paar Stunden. Wir schwiegen, was jedoch sehr angenehm war. Wir genossen einfach die Anwesenheit des Anderen. Mehr brauchten wir nicht. Ich war glücklich. Überglücklich.

Die Sonne wanderte langsam nach unten und tauchte den Himmel in ein tiefes Rot.

„Wir sollten langsam zurückgehen. Nicht, dass Ayame noch wartet. Außerdem muss ich Tsunade noch überreden, Shizune gehen zu lassen."

Er seufzte, vergrub noch einmal sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren und stand auf. Er reichte mir seine Hand und zog mich auf die Beine.

Wir waren nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Bevor Tenzou irgendetwas tun konnte, ging ich auf die Zehenspitzen, nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Er erwiderte den Kuss mit einer solchen Leidenschaft, die meinen ganzen Körper auflodern ließ. Seine Hände umfassten meine Taille und zogen mich noch enger an ihn heran. Meine Hände wanderten an seinen Nacken und schließlich gruben sie sich in seine Haare. Er hob mich hoch, was mich kurz aufquieken ließ, doch seine Lippen fanden sofort wieder meine. Ich grinste in den Kuss hinein. Er löste sich von mir und ich hatte immer noch meine Augen geschlossen, um den Kuss auf mich wirken zu lassen.

„Du solltest langsam wirklich zu Tsunade gehen." Meinte er und setzte mich sanft wieder auf den Boden ab.


	3. Mädelsabend und Bestrafungen

**_Kapitel 3: Mädelsabend und Bestrafungen_**

„Och bitte, ka-chan!" flehte ich. „Lass sie doch einmal weggehen. Sie ist doch nur bei mir!"

Tsunade seufzte und nickte endlich.

„Yaeh!" rief ich und fiel ihr um den Hals. „Dankeschön!"

Mit diesen Worten schnappte ich mir Shizune und wir gingen zu mir.

Als wir ankamen, saß Ayame schon auf der Treppe zu meiner Wohnung und winkte uns.

„Musstest du lange warten?" fragte ich entschuldigend, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und begrüßte Shizune.

Ayame erzählte uns einige witzige Geschichten aus dem Laden ihres Vaters und Shizune äffte Tsunade nach (aber auch nur, nachdem sie ein wenig Sake intus hatte).

Wir mussten die ganze Zeit lachen.

„Sag mal, wollte Yamato denn nicht dabei sein?" fragte Ayame.

„Ich habe ihn gefragt, aber er meinte, ich solle mir einen schönen Abend mit meinen Freundinnen machen." Meinte ich achselzuckend.

„Na dann." Sagte Shizune und musste hicksen. „ Auf uns!" Sie hob ein Glas voll mit Sake, das sie beinahe verkippte.

Ayame und ich schauten uns an und fingen wieder an zu lachen.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen ging ich nach einer langen und warmen Dusche zu Tsunade. Vielleicht hatte sie ja eine Aufgabe für mich…Okay, ich gebe es zu. Ich wollte einfach nur Yamato sehen, denn wenn er auf keiner Mission war, die mehrere Tage ging, dann war er um diese Zeit immer im Hokageturm.<p>

Ich öffnete die Tür zu Tsunades Büro und fiel beinahe über einen Stapel mit Dokumenten.

„Was zur…" sagte ich und Shizune kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Tut mir Leid, das räume ich gleich weg." Meinte sie.

Mein Blick schweifte zu Tsunade hinüber und ich zuckte zusammen, als ich in ihre vor Wut funkelnden Augen blickte.

„Ihr hattet gestern Abend wirklich sehr viel Spaß, habe ich Recht, CHINTASU!"

Ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück und hob meine Hände, um sie zu beruhigen, doch das half nichts.

„Ich habe heute Morgen über eine Stunde gebraucht, bis ich Shizune wach hatte! Ist dir klar, dass ich den Feudalherren habe warten lassen?" Sie schrie so laut, dass ich mir die Ohren zuhalten musste.

„UND HALTE DIR GEFÄLLIGST NICHT DIE OHREN ZU, WENN ICH MIT DIR REDE!"

Ich seufzte und gab mich geschlagen. Ich wollte mich herausreden, doch es half ja alles nichts.

Tsunade räusperte sich.

„Ich wollte dir heute eigentlich eine Mission zuteilen, aber ich habe etwas Besseres für dich."

„Huh? Was Besseres?" fragte ich.

„Du kannst Shizune bei dem Papierkram helfen."

„Och nööö! Kaa-chan, bitte nicht." Flehte ich.

Doch der Hokage drehte sich einfach um und ignorierte mich.

Ich drehte mich zu Shizune um, die auf dem Boden saß und die Dokumente ordnete. Sie hielt Inne und schaute zu mir hoch. Sie versuchte zu grinsen, doch es sah eher aus, als hätte sie Schmerzen, was mich wiederum grinsen ließ.

Neben mir erschien auf einmal ein ANBU aus einer Rauchwolke und ich zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Schon fertig?" fragte Tsunade und sah sichtlich zufrieden aus.

„Ja, Hokage-sama."

Die Stimme ließ mich abermals zusammenfahren.

„Tenzou?" fragte ich.

Der ANBU schaute mich an. Durch die Tiermaske konnte ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen.

„Chinatsu." seine Stimme war freundlich und er nickte mir zu.

Mein Herz machte einen Satz vor Freude, nur weil ich neben ihm stand.

„Ich hatte ja eigentlich vor, euch beiden eine Mission zu geben, aber da Chinatsu ja jetzt mit etwas Anderem beschäftigt ist, wirst du zusammen mit…"

„WAS? Ich soll Papierkram erledigen, obwohl ich auf einer Mission sein könnte?" unterbrach ich sie empört.

„Strafe muss sein." Meinte sie nur.

„Ich bin fast 20! Behandel mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind!"

„Wenn du dich so aufführst wie eins, dann behandel ich dich auch so."

„Das ist nicht fair." Sagte ich und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

„War es fair, Shizune so viel Sake anzubieten?"

„Shizune ist über zehn Jahre älter als ich. Sie kann sehr gut alleine auf sich aufpassen!"

„Das mag sein, deswegen habe ich sie ja auch dazu verdonnert, die Dokumente zu ordnen, aber es ist auch deine Schuld."

Tenzou schaute abwechselnd mich, dann Tsunade an. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich leider nicht erkennen.

„Du kannst die Maske ablegen, Yamato. Du wirst als Jonin auf diese Mission gehen."

Besagter Mann nahm seine Maske ab. Er hatte sein gewöhnliches Missionsgesicht aufgesetzt.

„Chinatsu, was stehst du hier noch rum? Neben Shizune ist ein Stapel."

Wütend und vor mich hinbruddelnd ging ich zu dem Stapel und setzte mich neben Shizune auf den Boden. Tsunade richtete das Wort wieder an Tenzou.

„Ich hatte eigentlich auch Kakashi um die selbe Zeit wie dich hierher gebeten, aber er scheint es mal wieder nicht so eilig zu haben."

„Wurde er wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen?" fragte Tenzou.

„Ja, er hat sich wieder gut erholt. Ich wollte ihn zwar nicht gleich wieder auf eine Mission schicken, aber…"

Genau in diesem Moment kam ein weißhaariger, groß gewachsener Mann durchs Fenster gehüpft.

„Tut mir Leid, Hokage-sama, aber…." Begann er.

„Spar dir die Mühe." Unterbrach ihn Tsuande.

Sie atmete hörbar aus.

„Wie ihr vermutlich schon wisst, wurden in den Wäldern Konohas uns unbekannte Ninja gesichtet. Ich bitte euch, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Geht bitte mit äußerster Achtsamkeit vor. Einige Chunin wurden bereits von ihnen angegriffen und kamen mit schweren Verletzungen ins Krankenhaus."

„Feindliche Ninja?" überlegte ich laut und machte mir insgeheim Sorgen um Tenzou. Alle Blicke fielen auf mich.

„Ja, aber das muss dich jetzt nicht interessieren." Meinte Tsunade.

Ich senkte den Kopf und machte mich wieder an die Arbeit.

„Alles klar, Hokage-sama." Meinten die beiden und machten sich auf den Weg.


	4. Rückschläge

**_Kapitel 4: Rückschläge_**

„Verdammt, Tsunade! Lass mich doch bitte gehen!" rief ich. Ich musste mir Mühe geben, nicht völlig auszurasten. Tenzou und Kakashi waren schon seit über einer Woche auf dieser Mission, obwohl sie ja nur in den Wäldern Konohas war. Ich war krank vor Sorge und konnte kaum noch schlafen. Was mir jedoch am meisten Sorgen bereitete, war eine blaue Orchidee, die ich heute Morgen auf meinem Bett fand. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, wie diese dahin gekommen sein sollte. Verdammt nochmal! Ich hatte mit meiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen, an die ich mich am liebsten gar nicht erinnert hätte. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass die Organisation immer noch aktiv war und dass einer dieser Leute in meiner Wohnung war, ließ mir einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Ich atmete tief ein und sprach weiter. „Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst, aber ich bin ebenfalls ein Jonin." Am liebsten hätte ich ihr alles erzählt, aber dann würde sie mich erst recht nicht gehen lassen.

„Ich sage es dir noch einmal. Du darfst dich bei einer solchen Mission nicht von deinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Die beiden sind erfahrene Ninja."

„Aber warum sind sie dann noch nicht zurückgekehrt oder haben irgendeine Nachricht geschickt?"

Tsunade seufzte. „Das weiß ich doch selber nicht."

Das war meine Chance. Ich hatte sie jetzt fast weichgeklopft, ich durfte mir jetzt nur keinen Fehler erlauben.

„Bitte." Sagte ich mit sanfter, aber dennoch fester Stimme. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich zurückkomme, wenn ich nichts finde und ich werde nicht auf eigene Faust handeln."

Sie schaute von ihrem mit Papieren überhäuften Schreibtisch auf. Ihre Augen waren jetzt fest auf mich gerichtet und ich hielt ihrem Blick stand. Ihr Ausdruck war ernst, doch darunter konnte ich etwas Mütterliches erkennen, das sich Sorgen um mich machte. Sie seufzte abermals und nickte dann. „Aber du bleibst in Alarmbereitschaft und gehst sofort zurück, wenn es heikel wir, verstanden?"

„Natürlich, kaa-chan."

Mit diesen Worten lief ich los.

Als ich außerhalb Konohas war, schloss ich die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf irgendwelche Chakren. Sehr zu meiner Frustration konnte ich nicht die leiseste Chakraquelle wahrnehmen.

Mir war klar, dass Tenzou und Kakashi ihre Chakren unterdrückten, aber ich war schon immer sehr gut darin und mir entging normalerweise niemand.

Ich war jetzt schon einige Stunden unterwegs und ich hatte noch immer keine Spur. Ich war so niedergeschlagen, dass ich eine Pause an einem Fluss machen musste, um meinen qualmenden Kopf im Wasser abzukühlen. Verdammt! Was, wenn jede Hilfe zu spät kommt? Ich könnte nie wieder in den Spiegel schauen. Allgemein sich vorzustellen, Tenzou nie wieder zu sehen, ließ mich innerlich zerfallen. Ein unerträglicher Schmerz, der es mir schwer machte zu atmen, durchstieß mein Herz.

Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wischte mir anschließend eine einzelne Träne, die über meine Wange lief, ab. Heulen brachte jetzt auch nichts. Noch ist nichts verloren. Ich muss einfach nur weitergehen. Ich werde ihn finden, auch wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!

Stopp! Was war das?

Ich konnte etwas spüren, es war jedoch kaum präsent, sodass ich mich sehr anstrengen musste und es anfangs nicht zuordnen konnte. Ich schloss die Augen und mein Kopf fing vor Anstrengung an zu schmerzen, was ich freundlich zur Kenntnis nahm und ignorierte. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich mich konzentrierte, aber ich war mir nach einer Weile sicher, dass es sich nur um eine Chakraquelle handeln konnte. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte der Quelle entgegen, die jedoch nicht stärker wurde. Entweder war das eine Falle, oder jemand wurde mit der Unterdrückung des Chakras immer besser, je näher ich kam. Letzteres schien mir zwar am unpassendsten, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Außerdem hatte ich keine andere Wahl. Selbst, wenn ich in eine Falle gelockt werden würde, dann wäre ich immerhin näher am Feind. Vielleicht war es ja auch niemand Besonderes. Vielleicht übertrieb ich ja auch maßlos. Aber was sollte ich sonst tun?

Ich beschleunigte mein Tempo und nahm die vorbeifliegenden Bäume nur noch verschwommen wahr. Sie verschmolzen zusammen mit dem Rest meiner Umgebung. Das einzig Wichtige war jetzt, die Spur nicht zu verlieren. Ich setzte gerade zu einem weiteren Sprung an, als ich von einer gewaltigen Wucht einige Meter zurückgeschleudert wurde. Mein Rücken machte eine nicht gerade sanfte Bekanntschaft mit einer Erle, die durch den Aufprall einige Blätter verlor, die jetzt um mich herum tanzten. Ich sah nicht einmal mehr Sterne, sondern nur noch Dunkelheit. Der Schmerz des Aufpralls schien mich ohnmächtig werden zu lassen, was ich mir aber nicht erlauben konnte. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz ein wenig nachließ. Meine Ohren piepsten und die Welt schien sich zu drehen. Ein gequältes Aufstöhnen konnte ich nicht mehr unterdrücken. Nach einer endlosen Weile schwächte der Druck in meinem Kopf ein wenig ab und ich konnte wieder die Augen öffnen. Was zur Hölle war das denn? Wurde ich angegriffen? Aber ich konnte keinen Ninja ausfindig machen. Zitternd und immer noch unter Schmerzen stand ich auf und stützte mich mit wackeligen Beinen am nächsten Baum, um nicht auf der Nase zu landen. So einen Schlag hatte ich noch nie einstecken müssen. Mein Rücken würde wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Tage wenn nicht sogar Wochen weh tun. Ich schob mein T-Shirt nach oben und zuckte zusammen. Ich konnte eine tiefe Wunde ertasten, die quer über meinen Rücken verlief. Ich zog meine Hand zurück und erschrak. Mit so viel Blut hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, wie warm mein Rücken war, was natürlich an der roten Flüssigkeit lag. Verdammt! Ich war noch keinen Schritt weiter und schon verletzt und so gut wie kampfuntauglich. Ich versuchte mich so weit es ging selbst zu heilen und verband meinen Rücken so weit ich konnte. Dann biss ich die Zähne zusammen und bewegte mich langsam vorwärts. Ich musste herausfinden, was mich so weggeschleudert hat. Langsam ging ich wieder zurück. Ich wusste nicht genau an welcher Stelle, ich wurde ja total überrumpelt, aber ich konnte es ungefähr erahnen. Ich kletterte einen Baum hinauf und schätzte die Höhe ab, auf der ich vorher gewesen bin. Zu meinem Glück katte die Wucht, mit der ich zurückgeschleudert wurde, durch meine Füße zwei Schlieren im Holz eines dicken Astes hinterlassen. Ich hüpfte ganz vorsichtig auf den Ast und wurde von einer unsichtbaren Kraft zurückgedrängt. Zwar nicht so fest wie davor, aber ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren. Ich hüpfte auf den Boden und lief unter dem Ast entlang. Abermals wurde ich zurückgedrängt. Was zur Hölle war das? Eine Art Barriere? Aber warum konnte ich diese kaum wahrnehmen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wieso, aber mein Bauchgefühl sagte mir, ich sollte hinter diese Barriere (oder was auch immer das war) gelangen. Oh Gott! Tsunade würde mich umbringen! Aber das war mir im Moment egal. Ich musste einen Weg finden, hinter dieses Ding (!) zu kommen. Ich versuchte es zunächst mit allen fünf Elementen, doch diese prallten einfach nur ab. Nach gefühlten tausend Versuchen sank ich auf die Knie und wischte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, hinter dieses verfluchte Etwas zu gelangen. Mit roher Gewalt erreichte ich jedoch nichts, das war mir jetzt klar. Langsam stand ich auf und überlegte.


	5. Der Große? WTF!

**_Kapitel 5: Der Große? WTF!_**

Endlich kam mir ein Gedankenblitz. Ich könnte Chakra von meinem Körper aus nach außen strömen lassen, um eine Art dünnen Chakra-Film um mich herum aufzubauen.

Ich schloss die Augen, um mich besser konzentrieren zu können. Ich konnte nach und nach den Chakrafluss um mich herum spüren. Langsam ging ich auf die Barriere (oder was auch immer) zu und war total überrascht wie gut mein Plan funktionierte. Ich konnte zwar immer noch einen leichten Gegendruck wahrnehmen, dieser konnte mich aber nicht aufhalten, sodass ich mühelos hinter dieses Ding treten konnte. Ganz zu meiner Verwunderung sah es dahinter nicht großartig anders aus als davor. Der Wald ging einfach nur weiter. Etwas Minimales fiel mir jedoch auf. Das Gesamtbild wirkte irgendwie falsch. Der Waldboden roch zu intensiv, die Vögel zwitscherten viel zu regelmäßig, als wollten sie was verbergen. Und allgemein war der Himmel oder der gesamte Rest viel zu dunkel.

Die Bäume ragten nicht schützend über einen, sonder bedrohlich. Man hatte das Gefühl, nicht willkommen zu sein.

Was mich jedoch am meisten beeindruckte war die Chakraquelle, die ich jetzt klar und deutlich spüren konnte. Sie war nicht weit von mir entfernt. Ich wusste nicht, wieso, aber diese Quelle beunruhigte mich und ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen. Leider musste ich ihr folgen. Was hätte ich auch sonst tun sollen? Okay, ich wusste, dass Tsunade mich einen Kopf kürzer machen würde, wenn sie von meiner Aktion hier erfuhr, aber ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was bei Tenzou und Kakashi los war. Ich konnte mir natürlich nicht sicher sein, ob diese Barriere etwas damit zu tun hatte, aber rumzusitzen und nichts zu tun konnte man nun wirklich nicht von mir verlangen.

Ich lief also tiefer in den mehr oder weniger künstlichen Wald hinein auf ein Gebüsch zu.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte ich mich dahinter verstecken, sonst hätte mich eine Gruppe Männer entdeckt, die keinen Laut von sich gaben.

Was war denn mit denen los? Sie standen Rücken an Rücken zueinander und beobachteten ihre Umgebung, als würden sie auf etwas aufpassen. Keiner von ihnen hatte ein Stirnband auf. Plötzlich schaute derjenige, der zu mir stand, zu dem Gebüsch hinüber und genau in diesem Moment machten alle vier einen Satz nach vorne.

Ich konnte gerade noch auf einen Ast über mir ausweichen, sonst wäre ich womöglich Hackfleisch gewesen. Ich schaute nach unten und alle Vier schauten mich mit ausdrucksloser Miene an.

„Entweder, du kommst freiwillig mit uns mit, oder wir werden dich zwingen." Sagte einer von ihnen.

Pah! Das hätte er wohl gern! Doch gerade als ich in Kampfstellung ging, durchzuckte mich der Schmerz meiner Wunde. Die vier Männer grinsten mich an und stellten sich kampfbereit hin.

„Was ist das überhaupt für ein Schutzwall?" fragte ich, um Zeit zu schinden.

Einer von ihnen lachte. Es war ein kaltes und klangloses Lachen, was mir eine Gänsehaut bereitete.

„Schutzwall! Das ist ein Genjutsu!"

Bitte was? Solch ein starkes Genjutsu gab es bis jetzt nicht einmal in Legenden!

Ich versuchte den Kloß, der sich in meinem Hals bildete, hinunterzuschlucken.

„Ich würde mich lieber kampflos ergeben. Wenn du dich gegen uns stellst, stellst du dich auch gegen den Großen." Meinte der andere.

Der Große? Och menno, nicht schon wieder. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust auf diesen Kram mehr. Zuerst „der Meister", jetzt „der Große", was kommt danach? Der Schreckliche oder vielleicht der „Überdimensionale?

„Warum wollt ihr mich denn überhaupt mitnehmen?" fragte ich.

Verdammt! Wer zur Hölle waren die? Sie hatten zwar keine Stirnbänder, aber sie waren definitiv Ninja.

„Du bist eine Kunoichi aus Konoha, also werden wir dich mitnehmen."

Mir wurde langsam aber sicher ziemlich übel und meine Beine begannen zu zittern. Ich hatte mich bei meinem Sprung auf den Ast wohl ein wenig übernommen. Die Wunde zehrte ganz schön an meinen Kräften. Ich versuchte mich mit aller Kraft auf den Beinen zu halten. Ich durfte jetzt keinen Fehler machen. Sie suchten Ninja aus Konoha, wahrscheinlich haben sie doch was mit dem Verschwinden von Tenzou und Kakashi zu tun.

Doch dann sah ich nur noch wie der Waldboden immer näher kam.

„Verdammt! Lin, fang sie auf, wie brauchen sie lebend!" rief einer der Männer, doch da war schon alles schwarz….


	6. Ketten

_**Kapitel 6: Ketten**_

Warum muss einem beim Aufwachen der Kopf immer so verdammt weh tun? Als würde jemand einem eine Bohrmaschine durch den Kopf rammen.

Ich stöhnte auf. Langsam gewöhnte ich mich an das grelle Licht.

Ich wollte mit einer Hand an meinen Kopf fassen, doch das ging nicht. Verdutzt und noch ein wenig benommen schaute ich an mir herab. Ich lag auf einem ziemlich unbequemen Gestell aus Metall. Und- WAS ZUR HÖLLE!

Ich war ANGEKETTET!

Schlagartig war ich hellwach.

Ich riss meinen Blick von den Ketten los und schaute mich um.

Außer mir und dem Metallgestell war der ganze Raum leer. Moment mal- Raum? Das war eher ein riesiger Saal, der an eine Autopsie erinnerte. Wände sowie Fußboden waren aus Metall und mir fiel jetzt erst auf, wie kalt es eigentlich hier drin war.

Mein Rücken schmerzte immer noch, jedoch wurden mir die Verbände gewechselt.

Nach einer endlosen Stunde (schätzte ich zumindest mal) ging endlich die riesige Metalltür auf, die zu meiner Linken lag. Eine ziemlich kleine Frau (sie war wahrscheinlich kleiner als ich O.o) trat ein. Sie näherte sich langsam und mit kleinen Schritten dem Metallbett, auf dem ich lag. Ihre roten Pumps klackerten auf dem harten Metallboden. Sie trug eine Art Krankenschwester-Outfit und ihre kastanienroten Haare waren zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden. Je näher sie kam, desto besser erkannte ich, dass sie ungefähr mein Alter hatte, aber sie wirkte älter, vor allem durch die Frisur. Jetzt stand sie direkt neben mir. Sie hatte ein unglaublich schönes Gesicht mit einer süßen Stupsnase und zart hervorgehobenen Wangenknochen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick vergaß ich komplett, dass ich gerade in einer ziemlich misslichen Lage war. Ihr Gesicht war aus Stein. Keine einzige Emotion. Kein Wimpernzucken. Nichts.

Sie griff in ihre Beintasche und holte ein kleines Gerät hervor. Sie drückte auf einen Knopf und sagte: „Ran Ao ist aufgewacht." Ihre Stimme war klar und hell und stand im totalen Kontrast zu ihrer Emotionslosigkeit. Warte mal- Ran Ao? Blaue Orchidee! Woher wusste sie das? Wo zur verdammten Hölle war ich?

Sie nickte.

„Habe verstanden." Dann drückte sie wieder auf denselben Knopf und lief um mich herum.

Sie holte einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und öffnete meine Handschellen.

„Wenn du wegrennst, bist du tot. Nicht einmal ich kenne mich in allen Gängen aus." Meinte sie.

„Wo bin ich verdammt nochmal! Und woher kennen sie meinen alten Decknamen?" herrschte ich sie an, doch sie zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, obwohl ich ziemlich laut sein konnte.

„Im Hauptquartier unserer Organisation." Antwortete sie ruhig und musterte mich eindringlich.

Dann fuhr sie fort. „Alter Deckname? Hier wird niemand seinen Codenamen jemals wieder los."

Ich ballte meine mittlerweile befreiten Hände zu Fäusten. Ich schäumte vor Wut. Wer hatte denn das Recht, über mein Leben zu entscheiden? Außerdem habe ich doch diesen Widerling und die gesamte Organisation ausgelöscht. War sie wirklich stärker als ich dachte?

„Dreh dich auf den Bauch, damit ich mir deine Wunde näher ansehen kann."

Widerwillig drehte ich mich um. Die Schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer und man würde mich sowieso dazu zwingen. Die junge Frau entfernte den Verband und wendete eine Art Heiljutsu an. Obwohl ich praktisch von Tsunade erzogen wurde, hatte ich noch nie diese Form von Heiltechnik gesehen. Es tat höllisch weh und ich musste die Zähne aufeinanderschlagen, damit ich nicht laut aufschrie. Nach einigen Minuten hörte der Schmerz auf. „Du kannst dich wieder umdrehen, aber nicht zu schnell." Dann hielt sie mir ein T-Shirt hin und ich zog es mir über.

„Der Große will dich sehen. Folge mir."

Ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Der Große? Das meinten die also tatsächlich ernst. In was für einen Film war ich denn geraten?

Für ihre Größe hatte sie doch einen ziemlich raschen Schritt drauf. Sie öffnete die Tür mit einem Code, den ich nicht sehen durfte und wir traten in den „Flur". Okay, es war eher ein Labyrinth aus verwirrenden Gängen: Natürlich alles aus silbernem Metall.

Nach endlosen Gängen kamen wir endlich an einer Tür an, die seltsamerweise aus Holz bestand.

Die Frau klopfte fünfmal kurz und dreimal lang. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und wir kamen in einen weiteren Flur, nur nicht mit so vielen Gängen. Jetzt standen wir vor einer fast doppelt so großen Tür. Meine Begleiterin drückte ihre offene Hand in eine Vorrichtung neben der Tür, die sich kurz darauf öffnete.

Wir traten ein und ich war überrascht, wie gemütlich dieser Raum war. Ein Mann saß mit dem Rücken zu uns gekehrt in einem schwarzen ledernen Drehstuhl.

„Akai Yuri (rote Lilie), tretet doch bitte näher." Er besaß eine tiefe und fast beruhigende Stimme.

„Wie ich sehe hast du unseren Gast mitgebracht. Ich heiße dich willkommen, Ran Ao."

„Mein Name ist Chinatsu." Antwortete ich schnippisch. Ich wusste, dass ich mich eher zurückhalten sollte, aber irgendwann geht eben auch mein Temperament mit mir durch.

Mit einem Ruck drehte sich der Mann um. Er hatte ein sehr altes Gesicht, obwohl einige Züge verreiten, dass er mal ein gut aussehender Mann gewesen sein musste.

Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten und schauten in meine blauen. Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen und das Zimmer war auf einmal ganz und gar nicht mehr gemütlich.

Er atmete tief ein. „Du hast ihr Temperament."

„Bitte was?" fragte ich total verdattert, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich schätzte mal, dass du uns nicht freiwillig wieder beitreten möchtest, nachdem du abgehauen bist. Aber ich möchte dir eine letzte Chance geben."

„Was denkt ihr wohl, wer zur Hölle ihr seid? Habt ihr was mit dem Verschwinden von Yamato und kakashi zu tun?" schrie ich. Mein Blut kochte und meine blauen Augen bekamen rote Sprenkel.

„Das ist dann wohl ein Nein. Aber gut, ich habe dir deine Chance gegeben. Akai Yuri?"

„Ja, großer Meister?"

„Bring sie bitte zu ihm."

„Natürlich, großer Meister."

Zu ihm? Meinte der Kerl etwa Tenzou?

Ich bewegte mich keinen Zentimeter.

„Du willst ihn doch wiedersehen, oder nicht?" fragte mich die Frau.

Ich schluckte. Mein Hals war staubtrocken. Hoffentlich hatten sie ihm nichts getan! Dann würden sie mich kennenlernen!

Langsam folgte ich ihr. Nach endlosen Gängen und Türen kamen wir schließlich an einer Art Gefängnis an. Wir kamen an mehreren Zellen mit übel zugerichteten Leuten vorbei. Je weiter wir liefen, desto mehr Angst hatte ich um Tenzou. Mein Herz schlug wie wild, während es in meine Hose rutschte.


	7. Yuri, rote Lilie

**Bevor ihr anfangt zu lesen, solltet ihr wissen, dass **_**Alpenwolf **_**mich total angespornt hat weiterzumachen. Vielen lieben Dank! Du bist toll :)**

_**Kapitel 7: Yuri, rote Lilie**_

Da! In einer der letzten Zellen saß er. Den Kopf gesenkt, tief in Gedanken, aber wohlauf!

Sobald meine Begleiterin den Schlüssel in das Schloss steckte und umdrehte, stürmte ich in die Zelle.

Tenzou schaute verdutzt auf und ich sprang ihm einfach in die Arme.

„Yamato! Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht!"

Er schloss mich ebenfalls in seine Arme, aber ich wusste, dass er die Frau am Eingang der Zelle musterte.

„Verdammt. Ihr habt sie also in eine Falle gelockt." Sagte er. Es war so wundervoll seine Stimme wieder zu hören- Moment mal! Was für eine Falle? Doch dann fiel es mit wie Schuppen von den Augen: Verdammte Scheiße! Die hatten mich hierhergelockt! Die wussten, dass ich Tenzou suchen würde.

Aber nicht mit mir. Ich würde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Nicht jetzt, wo ich so glücklich war.

Ich krallte mich noch stärker an ihm fest und zog seinen Geruch ein und ich konnte meine Freudentränen nicht zurückhalten.

Akai Yuri ging nicht auf Tenzous Frage ein.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie dich dazu zwingen. Du musst fliehen." Flüsterte er so leise in mein Ohr, dass ich es nur hören konnte. Ich schaute auf. Das sollte wohl ein schlechter Witz sein! Wie konnte er das von mir verlangen? Er strich mir die Tränen von den Wangen und ich wollte gerade den Kopf schütteln, als Akai Yuri sich räusperte.

„Ihr habt nur eine begrenzte Menge an Zeit. Ran Ao, komm bitte mit mir."

Ich regte mich nicht. Als ob ich freiwillig wieder gehen würde.

„Dir wird hier zwar kein Haar gekrümmt, aber den beiden Ninja aus Konoha schon, wenn du nicht gehorchst."

Ich war so ein Idiot! Wieso bin ich da nicht von selbst drauf gekommen! Sie hatten etwas gegen mich in der Hand. Tenzou! Sie konnten mich mit ihm erpressen.

Widerwillig ließ ich ihn los. Tenzou warf mir einen Blick zu, den ich nur zu gut deuten konnte: „Flieh, was mit uns geschieht ist egal!"

Das hätte er wohl gerne. So einfach werde ich es denen nicht machen und ihm sowieso nicht. Ich liebte ihn und er hatte mich jetzt sein ganzes Leben lang an der Backe.

Akai Yuri brachte mich in ein anderes Zimmer, in dem nur ein Bett stand.

„Hier kannst du schlafen. Morgen früh wird dir Essen gebracht." Mit diesen Worten machte sie am Absatz Kehrt und schloss die Tür zweimal hinter sich ab.

Es mag zwar seltsam klingen, aber ich war müde. Todmüde.

Außerdem brachte es jetzt nichts, wenn ich überstürzt handeln würde. Ich brauchte einen Plan. Einen guten Plan. Ich legte mich auf das wahrscheinlich unbequeme Bett, doch das bekam ich gar nicht mehr mit, da ich sofort in einen traumlosen Schaf versank.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wer oder was mich geweckt hat. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, ob wir schon Morgen hatten. Mein Rücken schmerzte zwar immer noch, aber es war aushaltbar und nicht mehr so schlimm wie noch vor ein paar Stunden. Der Schlaf hatte seine Wirkung getan: Ich konnte wieder klar denken. Jedoch brachte mich das kein Stück weiter. Wenn die Organisation wirklich so groß war, wie ich dachte, dann hatte ich alleine keine Chance. Wenn ich aber abhaue würde, um Hilfe zu holen, dann würde Tenzou etwas passieren und das konnte ich keineswegs zulassen. Also musste ich vorerst so tun, als ob ich in der Organisation bleiben würde und mich ihnen fügen, egal, wie schwer es auch für mich war. Augenblicklich wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, da die Tür aufging. Ein seltsam uniformierter Mann trat ein und musterte mich eindringlich. Was hatten die hier eigentlich alle für Probleme? Noch nie einen normalen Menschen gesehen, oder was? Nach seiner Musterung ging er einen Schritt auf mich zu und räusperte sich.

„Ich soll sie zum Großen führen."

Beinahe musste ich losprusten. Ich hatte mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass dieser alte Knacker „der Große" genannt wurde.

Ich hielt mich aber zurück und nickte mit gespielt finsterer Miene. Freunde musste ich mir hier ja keine machen. Auf dem Weg zu „dem Großen" knurrte mein Magen, was der uniformierte Mann entweder nicht hörte (wenn das stimmte, musste er taub sein!), oder einfach ignorierte.

Diesmal stand der alte Mann in seinem Zimmer und lächelte ein falsches Lächeln, als er mich sah.

„Du musst bestimmt hungrig sein, Ran Ao."

Sagte er und zeigte auf seinen Schreibtisch, auf dem lauter Essen stand. Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, ließ mir aber nichts anmerken. Diese Genugtuung würde ich ihm nicht geben.

Ich nickte nur und verzog keine Miene.

„Setz dich doch bitte und greif zu, wir haben einiges zu besprechen."

Ich gehorchte und setzte mich einfach auf seinen Drehstuhl, was ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zögern ließ weiterzusprechen. Ich konnte gerade so ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Ich griff nach einem Brötchen und biss genüsslich hinein. Keine Ahnung, warum er mir das alles anbot, aber es war mir in diesem Moment total egal. Ich war am Verhungern.

„Ich weiß sehr viel über dich." Er hielt kurz Inne und schaute zu mir. Ich zuckte lediglich mit den Achseln, obwohl es mich brennend interessierte.

„Dein Kekkei-Genkai ist außergewöhnlich und es wäre der Organisation von großem Nutzen."

Beinahe hätte ich mich an meinem Brötchen verschluckt. Wenn jemand einen überreden will zu bleiben, dann versucht man einem doch irgendwie die gesamte Situation attraktiver zu gestalten. Aber ihn scheint das gar nicht zu interessieren.

„Weißt du, ich warte nicht gerne. Ich bin ein sehr ungeduldiger Mensch. Ich weiß, wie du stärker werden kannst. Es ist eine Art Deal. Du wirst nicht mehr von uns verfolgt, arbeitest ab sofort für uns und wirst unterrichtet und wir lassen deine Konoha-Freunde gehen. Aber natürlich nur unter der Bedingung, dass du die nächste Zeit vertrauenswürdige Ergebnisse erzielst und keinen Schaden über unsere Organisation bringst."

Das war meine Chance. Ich musste für ihn arbeiten, damit er Tenzou und kakashi gehen ließ. Ich bin schon einmal vor einem solchen Widerling geflohen, ich schaffte es auch ein weiteres Mal.

Ich nickte ganz langsam und ein unheimliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem faltigen Gesicht aus.

„Takahashi, würdest du bitte Akai Yuri holen? Sie soll Ran Ao durch die wichtigsten Einrichtungen führen."

„Verstanden, großer Meister." Sagte der uniformierte Mann und marschierte davon.

„Das hier wird dein Zimmer sein. Wir werden es uns teilen, bis ich sichergehen kann, dass du vertrauenswürdig bist." Sagte Akai Yuri zu mir. Also waren wir sowas wie Zimmergenossinnen. Das Seltsame an ihr war, dass ich in ihren Augen tiefe Trauer und Hilflosigkeit feststellen konnte, obwohl sie so tat, als hätte sie keine Emotionen. Irgendetwas an ihr gab mir das Gefühl, dass sie nicht hier sein wollte. Deshalb beschloss ich, etwas über sie zu erfahren. Vielleicht konnte ich sie ja auf meine Seite ziehen.

„Also müssen wir eine Weile miteinander auskommen." Sagte ich.

Sie zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Ich lächelte sie milde an.

„Was hältst davon, wenn ich dich Yuri nenne?" Das war wenigstens ein normaler Name.

„Du kannst mich nennen wie du willst." Meinte sie nur tonlos und wand sich von mir ab.

„Gut." Sagte ich. „Dann würde ich dich gerne bei deinem richtigen Namen nennen."

Sie zögerte und verkrampfte leicht, was ich sofort bemerkte.

„Ich habe keinen richtigen Namen. Mein Name ist Akai Yuri."

Ich ließ mir mein Verdutzen nicht anmerken und sprach freundlich weiter.

„Dann nenne ich dich Yuri und wenn du willst, kannst du mich ja Chinatsu nennen."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu mir.

„Ich werde dich ab sofort unterrichten, damit du dein Kekkei-Genkai so effektiv wie möglich und ohne Selbstschaden anwenden kannst."

Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das Training härter werde würde, als ich dachte.

„Wir werden morgen mit dem Training beginnen. Ich werde jetzt noch einen Rundgang mit dir machen."

Ich nickte und wir verließen unser Zimmer.

„Können wir noch einmal an den Gefängnissen vorbei…also…."

Yuri, die vor mir lief drehte sich abrupt um und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

Dann seufzte sie und nickte. Ich hätte ihr um den Hals fallen können. Sie war doch netter, als sie zugeben wollte.

Wir kamen an den Gefängnissen an und mein Herz schlug mit jedem Schritt schneller. Ich hatte solche Sehnsucht nach Tenzou, obwohl wir uns erst gestern gesehen hatten.

Er schaute auf und seine Augen strahlten.

„Chinatsu, dir geht es gut." Sagte er, während ich ihm in die Arme fiel.

„Geben sie dir genug zu essen?" fragte ich, was ihn auflachen ließ.

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen." Meinte er nur und strich mir über das kurze Haar, während sein Blick mich tadelte, da ich noch nicht geflohen war.

„Wie geht es Kakashi-senpai?" fragte er und seine Miene verdunkelte sich. Ich habe die ganze Zeit nur an Tenzou gedacht, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie es Kakashi ging.

„Kak…ashi geht es gut." Kam es plötzlich vom anderen Ende der Zelle. Tenzou und ich wechselten verdutzte Blicke und schauten Yuri fragend an. Besagte Person räusperte sich kurz.

„Er sitzt in eine der anderen Zellen und ist unversehrt." Meinte sie und drehte sich verdächtig schnell wieder um.

„Wir sollten langsam gehen. Wenn wir erwischt werden, will ich nicht wissen, was mit uns geschieht."

Bevor Tenzou noch irgendetwas sagen konnte (wie zum Beispiel, ich solle fliehen ;)), küsste ich ihn direkt auf den Mund und lief aus der Zelle.


	8. Fassaden bröckeln

_**Kapitel 8: Fassaden bröckeln**_

Yuri und ich gingen zeitig ins Bett und ich lag noch lange wach in meinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Meine Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume sich und ich bekam kein Auge zu. Seltsamerweise wusste ich, dass es Yuri genauso erging.

„Yuri, ich weiß, dass du wach bist." Sagte ich nüchtern.

„Und jetzt?" antwortete sie schnippisch, was mich beinahe aus dem Bett fallen ließ. Wie ist denn unsere Eisprinzessin in den Besitz von Emotionen gekommen? Ich musste mit offenen Karten spielen. Da war etwas mit ihr und Kakashi und ich musste es wissen. Was hatte ich schon zu verlieren?

„Was war das vorhin mit Kakashi?" fragte ich und spürte wie ihre schwarze Aura mich umflutete.

„Was sollte da schon sein? Ich bin eben an der Zelle vorbeigelaufen und habe gesehen, dass er wohl auf ist." Antwortete sie etwas zu schnell für meinen Geschmack.

Ich grinste schelmisch.

„So ist das also." Sagte ich, als hätte ich gerade einen schwierigen Fall gelöst.

„Was?" fauchte sie.

„Kann es sein, dass du zu oft bei ihm vorbeiläufst?" fragte ich.

Yuri seufzte resigniert.

„Ist es verboten, mal nicht die ganze Zeit zu gehorchen? Ich mag ihn, vielleicht zu sehr, aber ich bin auch ein Mensch und nur weil ich hier arbeite, heißt es gleich, dass ich mich nicht zu jemandem hingezogen fühlen darf? Ich weiß nicht, wie man liebt oder mit jemandem befreundet ist, aber ich weiß einfach, dass ich so nicht ewig weiterleben kann. Deshalb habe ich dich auch zu Yamato gelassen." Ich konnte hören, wie ihre Stimme zu zittern begann und ich wusste, dass ihr Tränen über die Wange liefen. Ihr Gefühlsausbruch hinterließ bei mir ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte ich. Ich war zu weit gegangen.

„Das muss es nicht. Ich weiß einiges über deine Vergangenheit und mir geht es nicht anders. Durch meine Heilfähigkeiten wurde ich schon als Kind hierhergebracht. Ich weiß nicht, wer meine Eltern sind oder waren oder wie ich überhaupt hierhergekommen bin. Ich wusste nur von Anfang an, dass ich diese Fragen niemals stellen durfte. Ich habe mir schon oft überlegt, ob ich nicht fliehen sollte. Aber wohin? Ich kenne mich nirgendwo aus. Als ich von deiner Geschichte erfuhr, habe ich dich bewundert. Ich hätte mich nie getraut, einfach wegzurennen."

Ich war zu perplex, um eine Antwort zu geben. Es hätte natürlich auch sein können, dass sie mich nur testen wollte, aber ich WUSSTE einfach, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Sie war auf meiner Seite und sie war eine ganz normale Person, die einfach nur hier raus musste. Ich meine HALLO! Hier gab es ja nicht einmal einen kleinen Strahl Sonnenlicht. Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so blass in meinem ganzen Leben!

„Wenn ich fliehe, dann nehme ich dich mit. Konoha wird dich mit offenen Armen aufnehmen. Wir brauchen jedoch einen Plan, damit wir hier gemeinsam mit Tenzou und Kakashi rauskommen."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich weiß sehr viel über dein kekkei-Genkai, wahrscheinlich mehr als du selbst. Du brauchst ein Training, durch das du stark genug wirst, damit du uns hier rausbringen kannst. Ich weiß, dass Kakashi und Yam- Warte mal! Hast du ihn gerade nicht Tenzou genannt?"

„ÄÄhhm, hehe….Das ist sein richtiger Name. Yamato hat er nur als Deckname bekommen, aber das kann ich dir auch ein anderes Mal erzählen. Du wolltest gerade etwas über die beiden loswerden."

Sie holte tief Luft und fuhr fort.

„Beide sind sehr erfahrene und starke Ninja. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie gegen uns gekämpft haben. Ich bin öfters auf solchen Missionen als Heilerin dabei und wir hätten beinahe verloren, obwohl wir in der absoluten Überzahl waren. Zu dritt könntet ihr es schaffen."

„Aber was wäre dann mit Konoha. Würden die uns dann nicht angreifen?"

„Natürlich, aber das hatte der alte Sack sowieso schon die ganze Zeit vor. Er will Stück für Stück das Feuerreich an sich reißen und dann weitermachen, bis ihm die ganze Welt gehört."

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr halten. Ich prustete los. Hatte sie ihn gerade wirklich als einen alten Sack bezeichnet? Dieses Mädel war genial.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, um zu lachen." Meinte Yuri.

„Ich weiß, aber du hast unseren großen Meister alten Sack genannt." Witzelte ich.

Das brachte auch sie zum Lachen.

„Ich habe ihn immer nur so in Gedanken genannt. Es ist schön, dass ich mal so offen über ihn herziehen kann."

Dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

„So schön es auch ist, du brauchst deinen Schlaf. Das morgige Training wird kein Zuckerschlecken."


	9. Pläne

_**Kapitel 9:Pläne**_

Womit sie sowas von recht hatte. Ich lag schweißüberströmt auf dem Boden der riesigen Trainingshalle und atmete heftig.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mir dir?" fragte mich Yuri, die sich zu mir hinunter kniete.

„Ich war noch nie so fertig." Sagte ich, während sie mir auf die Beine half.

„Dein Kekkei-Genkai ist ja auch gewaltig. Es grenzt jetzt schon an ein Wunder, dass du es überhaupt kontrollieren kannst."

Wir liefen langsam auf eine Bank zu und Yuri drückte mir eine Trinkflasche in die Hand.

„Danke."

Es war beinahe absurd, wie gut wir uns verstanden. Gestern waren wir noch sowas wie Feinde gewesen und jetzt war sie wie eine Freundin für mich.

„Wir müssen Kakashi und Tenzou einweihen." Meinte Yuri.

„Oh jeh, ich glaube nicht, dass Tenzou damit einverstanden wäre. Er ist dafür, dass ich einfach fliehe."

„Ich glaube, dass Kakashi das genauso sieht, aber das hätten die wohl gerne."

Sie lächelte mich an.

„Wir packen das schon."

„Eben. Wenn wir fliehen, dann alle zusammen." Sagte ich und lächelte zurück.

„Ich werde nachher noch mit dem alten Sack reden und ihn davon überzeugen, dass mehr Druck auf dir liegen würde, wenn du Tenzou regelmäßig im Gefängnis siehst."

Ich nickte.

„Aber nenn ihn bitte nicht Tenzou vor ihm."

„Klar, hab ich schon kapiert." Sagte sie und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Wie lange glaubst du, wird mein Training noch dauern?"

„Wenn du weiterhin so fleißig bist, dann schätze ich mal zwei bis drei Wochen."

„WAS? So lange?"

„Na was denkst du denn? Andere würden Jahre dafür brauchen."

Ich atmete hörbar aus und trank einen großen Schluck.

* * *

><p>„Hier sind die Schlüssel. Vergiss nicht zweimal abzuschließen. Wenn etwas ist, ich bin drei Zellen weiter." Ich nickte und verkniff mir ein Grinsen. Sie war so hibbelig wie eine Vierjährige, da sie Kakashi wiedersehen wollte. Mir erging es natürlich nicht anders. Allerdings mussten wir beide diese zwei Dickköpfe von unserem Plan überzeugen, was schwieriger war, als es sich anhörte.<p>

„Ich sagte es dir bereits. Das ist viel zu gefährlich und das werde ich nicht zulassen." Meinte Tenzou, der jetzt über alles aufgeklärt war.

„Willst du etwas nicht mit mir zusammen sein?" fragte ich empört.

„Natürlich will ich das, aber-„

„Nichts aber. Wenn du mit mir zusammen sein willst, dann musst du dafür sein."

Tenzou seufzte und nahm mich fest in die Arme.

„Ich könnte es mir nur nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde."

„Das wird es auch nicht, solange du an mich glaubst." Sagte ich und nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände. Er war bleicher als sonst und hatte tiefe Augenringe. Ich musste mich beeilen und ihn hier rausholen. So eine Weile Gefängnis ging eben auch am stärksten Ninja nicht einfach so vorbei.

„Tsunade hat bestimmt schon halb Konoha geschickt, um dich zu suchen."

Ohhh verdammt! Tsunade machte sich sicherlich riesige Sorgen um mich!

Tenzou schmunzelte über mein erschrockenes Gesicht.

„Sie wird umso erleichterter sein, wenn wir in zwei Wochen hier draußen sind."

Sagte er und legte seine Stirn auf meine.

„Wir müssen nur durchhalten." Sagte ich und dann fanden seine Lippen meine.

Er küsste mich mit solch einer Leidenschaft, die mich atemlos machte. Alle meine Sorgen waren wie weggeblasen. Ich schloss die Augen und spürte nur noch ihn. Seine Hände wanderten meine Taille hinab und ich legte meine in seinen Nacken.

Ich hatte kein Zeitempfinden mehr und ich wusste auch nicht, wie lange wir uns geküsst hatten, als sich plötzlich hinter uns jemand räusperte. Erschrocken sprangen Tenzou und ich auseinander.

„Tut mir echt leid, euch zu stören, aber wenn wir nicht wollen, dass der Alte da oben Wind von unseren Plänen bekommt, sollten wir jetzt besser die Biege machen."

„Yuri! Tu das bitte nie wieder." Rief ich.

„Was denn? Hätte ich etwa warten sollen, bis zu ihn einsaugst oder umgekehrt?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir kommen in zwei Tagen wieder und informieren euch über den Stand der Dinge." Sagte sie und zog mich aus der Zelle. Tenzou blinzelte sie verdutzt an.

„Keine Sorge, sie ist auf unserer Seite." Sagte ich.

Yuri drehte sich zu ihm um und zwinkerte.

* * *

><p>„Ich hoffe mal, dass du die Zeit auch für andere Dinge genutzt hast." Meinte Yuri und schaute mich schelmisch an, während wir den Gang zu unserem Zimmer entlangliefen. Ihre jadegrünen Augen musterten mich eindringlich.<p>

„Natürlich. Und ich habe ihn überzeugt." Sagte ich mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Klar doch." Sagte sie mit einem weiten Grinsen, das sie sofort wieder sein ließ, als uns ein uniformierter Ninja entgegenkam. Er nickte uns emotionslos zu und wir taten dasselbe.

„Na bei dem braucht man auch Frostschutzmittel, um mithalten zu können." Meinte ich und Yuri nickte.

„Geh du schon mal vor. Ich muss dem Sack noch Bericht über dich und deine Fortschritte erstatten." Und mit diesen Worten war sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Völlig ausgelaugt und todmüde ließ ich mich in mein Bett fallen und war auch schon sofort eingeschlafen.


	10. Flucht

_**Kapitel 10: Flucht**_

Ich steigerte mich von Tag zu Tag und der Alte Sack war sehr zufrieden mit mir. Er dachte wirklich, dass es mich anspornen würde, wenn ich Tenzou jeden zweiten Tag sehen würde (tat es zwar auch, aber eben anders, als er es erwartete).

Ich war jetzt so weit, dass ich mein Kekkei-Genkai kontrollieren konnte und auch keinen Eigenschaden mehr davontrug, wenn ich es anwendete. Yuri war auch eine hervorragende Lehrerin.

„Du musst dich bereit halten. In den nächsten zwei Tagen müssen wir fliehen." Sagte Yuri zu mir.

„Aber sie werden uns doch verfolgen und Konoha angreifen. Ich muss versuchen, mein Dorf mit irgendeiner Nachricht zu erreichen."

„Du hast recht, aber wie sollen wir das anstellen?"

„Vielleicht haben Tenzou oder Kakashi eine Idee."

Sie überlegte und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger an ihre Lippe. Eine Geste, die sie immer tat, wenn sie tief in Gedanken war.

Wir liefen mal wieder routinemäßig den Gang zum Gefängnis entlang und blieben erschrocken an unserem Ziel stehen Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen und Yuri ging es genauso.

„Wo zur Hölle ist er?"

„Verdammte Scheiße, Kakashi ist auch weg!" reif Yuri. Ich hatte vor lauter Schreck gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon an Kakashis Zelle war.

„Die wurden von diesem Bastard höchstpersönlich geholt." Sagte ein ziemlich dürrer Mann, der neben Kakashis Zelle saß.

Yuri und ich schauten uns an und mit einem Satz waren wir auch schon wieder im Gang auf dem Weg zum „Bastard".

Hoffentlich hat der keinen Wind davon bekommen. Ich wäre zwar schon stark genug, um uns aus der Organisation zu bekommen, aber um Konoha vor denen zu schützen braucht es Vorbereitung und die hatte unser Dorf ganz und gar nicht! Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, wie weit weg wirr von Tsunade waren und wie wir sie erreichen sollten!

Keuchend kamen wir an der Tür des alten Sacks an. Yuri legte den Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete mir still zu sein. Man konnte vom Zwischenflur aus Stimmen hören.

„Ihr wisst mehr über Ran Ao, als ihr zugeben wollt. Vor allem du, Yamato oder soll ich lieber Tenzou sagen?" konnten wir den alten Sack sagen hören. Erschrocken zog ich die Luft ein und presste die Hand vor den Mund, damit ich uns durch einen Laut nicht verriet.

„Du weißt auch mehr über uns, als du vorgibst." Sagte Tenzou.

Der Alte lachte sein kaltes Lachen.

„Dein Mokuton, das du von Orochimaru erhalten hast, könnte sich für mich als ziemlich nützlich erweisen. Und das Sharingan unseres Kopierninjas ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern."

„Wir wurden also hier nicht nur wegen Chinatsu festgehallten. Durchdachter Plan, das muss man dir lassen, Tsuyoshi." Sagte Kakashi.

Kakashi war wirklich genial. Er kannte diesen Widerling also.

„Du bist wirklich gut informiert." Meinet Tsuyoshi lachend.

„Nun zu dir, Tenzou. Ich weiß, wie du zu meiner Tochter stehst und es würde ihr das Herz brechen, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde."

WAAAS? Hat der Typ da gerade gesagt? T-O-C-H-T-E-R? D-Das kann nicht….

Ich war kurz vorm Hyperventilieren.

Yuri versuchte mich zu beruhigen und strich mir sanft über den Rücken, aber das half nichts.

Meine Augen färbten sich hellblau und mit einer Handbewegung nietete ich die Tür um und betonierte sie mit einem lauten Knall in den Boden. Dieser widerliche Spast konnte unmöglich mit mir verwandt sein. Ich schäumte vor Wut.

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest dich gar nicht mehr hier rein trauen." Sagte der Widerling, den ich nicht als meinen Vater bezeichnen konnte.

Dann sah er zu Yuri und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hätte aber nie gedacht, dass mich meine fähigste Heilerin hintergehen würde."

Er stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf Yuri zu.

Blitzschnell stand Kakashi schützend vor ihr und funkelte ihn böse an.

Der alte Sack war jetzt sichtlich amüsiert.

„Das ist ja herzerreißend." Meinte er.

„Aber so einfach entkommt man mir nicht!" rief er.

„Ihr könnt es ruhig versuchen, aber wenn ihr diesen Raum verlasst, werdet ihr nicht weit kommen."

Na holla! Der war aber selbstbewusst! Obwohl er wusste, wie stark ich mittlerweile war.

„Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, wie stark du wirklich bist. Ich dachte ja auch nicht, dass du solche Fortschritte machen würdest, deshalb habe ich gesagt, dass du noch mindestens vier Wochen brauchen würdest, damit man dich auch erfolgreiche Missionen schicken kann." Sagte Yuri.

„Kommt! Wir müssen uns beeilen, damit ich Pakkun nach Konoha schicken kann, um Tsunade zu warnen." Sagte kakashi, womit die Frage von vorher beantwortet war.

Tenzou nahm meine Hand und drückte sie kurz.

„Bist du bereit?" fragte er mich.

Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, das eher aussah wie ein Unfall und nickte.

Dann ließ er meine Hand los und wir rannten gerade nach draußen, als eine Stimme so sanft wie ein Sommerregen den Raum erfüllte.

„Warte, Chinatsu. Lass mich bitte nicht alleine zurück."

Ich wirbelte herum und neben dem grinsenden Sack stand eine wunderschöne junge Frau mit langen weinroten Haaren.

„M-mama?" fragte ich unsicher.

Die Frau nickte und schenkte mir ein wunderschönes strahlendes Lächeln. Ich bemerkte gar nicht wie unreal das Ganze war, da ich viel zu sehr auf meine Mutter fixiert war.

„Ich habe die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet, mein Kind."

„Wenn du gehst, dann siehst du sie nie wieder." Sagte der alte Sack.

Meine Mami öffnete ihre Arme, die mich zu einer Umarmung einluden.

„Komm zu mir, meine kleine Chinatsu." Von ihr ging so viel Wärme aus, dass ich mich nicht wehren konnte. Ich musste einfach zu ihr hinrennen. Tränen liefen mir über die Wange, während ich rannte.

„Mama!" rief ich.

„Chinatsu! Das ist nicht real! Deine Mutter ist vor 19 Jahren gestorben!" rief Tenzou und rannte mir in den Weg, um mich aufzuhalten.

Er hielt mich fest und ich kam nicht gegen ihn an.

„Lass mich los! Ich will zu ihr!" schrie ich unter Tränen.

Als ich wieder zu meiner Mama schaute, war sie verschwunden.

„Wo zur Hölle ist sie!" schrie ich noch lauter, doch der Widerling grinste nur mit völliger Gelassenheit.

„Dein Freund musste mir ja einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen, sonst hättest du sie wieder gehabt."

„Verdammt, Chinatsu. Das war nicht deine Mutter. Das war nur ein einfaches Hologramm."

„Glaubst du ihm das wirklich? Du willst doch deine geliebte Mutter wiedersehen, oder nicht?"

Ich schaute Tenzou in die Augen und wusste einfach, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

Ich drehte mich um und funkelte den alten Sack böse an.

Doch dieser grinste immer noch.

„Er hat recht, du kannst sie nie wieder sehen. Und weißt du auch, warum? Weil ich sie getötet habe, um an dich ranzukommen und in die Organisation zu schleusen. Ich habe ihr vorgelogen, sie zu lieben und als sie schwanger wurde hoffte ich, dass sie ihr Bluterbe an dich weitergeben würde." Sagte er in aller Seelenruhe.

Er wusste, dass ich mein Kekkei-Genkai jetzt selbstständig kontrollieren konnte und er wusste auch, wie ich es nicht konnte. Und zwar, wenn ich von Emotionen übermannt werde. Das war jetzt sein neuer Plan, nachdem der Trick mit meiner Mutter nicht funktioniert hatte. Er wollte mich wütend machen und ich wusste es. Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Vor mir stand mein Vater. Ein Widerling, der mir mein ganzes Leben und das meiner Mutter versaut hat! Wie konnte ich da nur ruhig bleiben?

Ich schloss die Augen und spürte die Präsenz meines Bluterbes wie noch nie zuvor.

„Chinatsu, bitte beruhige dich. Das ist doch genau das, was er erreichen will!" rief Tenzou, doch ich hörte ihn nicht, sondern funkelte meinen Vater mit violetten Augen an.

„Das ist gut, lass deiner Wut freien Lauf. Ich stehe alleine vor dir und du kannst deinen Rachedurst an mir stillen."

Ich riss meine Arme nach oben und Tenzou wurde von mir weggeschleudert.

Ich hatte ein Gefühl der totalen Überlegenheit. So mächtig war mein Kekkei-Genkai noch nie zuvor.

Um mich herum baute sich jetzt ein riesiger Wirbelsturm aus Wasser und Luft auf.

Plötzlich erstarb das Lachen auf dem Gesicht des Widerlings. Seine Augen weiteten sich mit Schrecken.

„Chinatsu! Beruhige dich. Du willst doch nicht genauso sein wie er!" rief Yuri.

„Yuri! Geh auf die Seite!" schrie Kakashi und konnte sie gerade vor einer Windböe meines Wirbelsturms retten.

Plötzlich packte mich etwas Warmes und Kräftiges am Handgelenk. Ich löste den Blick von meinem Vater und sah in Tenzous dunkle und sorgenerfüllte Augen.

„Du hast es nicht nötig. Du hast uns und wir werden gemeinsam gegen ihn kämpfen. Mit Hass erreichst du nichts."

Mein Kekkei-Genkai schwächte sich ganz leicht ab.

„Pah! Und mich willst du laufen lassen?" schrie mein Vater durch den Wirbelsturm hindurch.

Mit einem Schlag war die ganze Wut wieder da und mein Wirbelsturm wurde doppelt so stark.

Tenzou konnte sich gerade noch dagegenstemmen.

„Chinatsu, schau mich an!" schrie jetzt auch er gegen den peitschenden Wind.

Widerwillig schaute ich ihn an und war total verdutzt, als er seine Hände um mein Gesicht legte.

Er schaute mir tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich. Und nichts wird das jemals ändern."

Mit einem Mal erhielten meine Augen ihre meerblaue Farbe zurück und der Wirbelsturm verschwand. Vor lauter Erschöpfung knickten meine Beine weg, doch ich wurde von Tenzou aufgefangen und er schloss mich in seine Arme.

Ich krallte mich an seiner Jonin-Jacke fest und durchnässte sie mit meinen Tränen.

Sanft wiegte er mich hin und her, wie ein kleines Kind, was mich nach und nach beruhigte, bis ich ein letztes Schluchzen von mir gab.

„Danke, Tenzou." Sagte ich so leise, dass er sich zu mir hinunter beugen musste.

„Immer doch."

Dann schauten wir uns in die Augen und ich verlor mich in seinen.

„Und noch was." Sagte ich.

„Hm?"

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Er lächelte und ich konnte einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen erkennen.

„Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für einen Heiratsantrag!" rief Yuri, als hunderte von uniformierten Ninja in das Zimmer gestürmt kamen.

„Verdammte Scheiße!" rief sie.

„Wie zur Hölle hatten die denn alle hier drinnen Platz? Dieser Bunker ist echt riesiger, als ich dachte!"

Sagte ich, nachdem ich mich zusammen mit Tenzou kampfbereit neben Yuri und Kakashi stellte. Ich hatte mich erstaunlich gut erholt. Das Training hatte doch mehr gebracht, als ich dachte.

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass von Draußen her ein rotes Licht in regelmäßigen Abständen hineinleuchtete. Es war eine Art Alarm, der die Ninja zu uns geführt hat.

„Macht euch bereit. Alles läuft jetzt wieder nach Plan. Ich habe Pakkun nach Konoha geschickt. Sie müssten in den nächsten Stunden bereit sein."

„Ihr könnt ruhig kämpfen, aber das ist zwecklos. Meine Ninjaeinheit wir euch zur Strecke bringen.

„Der alte Sack labert und labert. Ich habe ihn noch nie kämpfen sehen." Meinte Yuri und schaute finster zu ihm hinüber.

„Ich glaube, der kann es gar nicht."

„Wie recht du hast. Ich habe leider nicht das Glück, ein Bluterbe zu besitzen, deshalb ist es sinnlos zu kämpfen!"

Wie sollte ich das jetzt verstehen? Ist der irre?

„Ich besitze auch kein Kekkei-Genkai und kämpfe trotzdem." Sagte Kakashi ein wenig zu nachdenklich und gelassen, während er dem Kick eines Ninja auswich und ihn mit einer geübten Handbewegung außer Gefecht setzte.

„Und schwach ist er auch nicht gerade!" rief Yuri ein wenig entrüstet.

„Ihr werdet es ja sehen!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Alte in einer Rauchwolke.

„Wo ist er hin!" schrie ich. Ich hatte noch ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen.

„Das ist jetzt egal. Wenn wir hier erfolgreich rauskommen, dann wirst du ihn spätestens in Konoha wiedersehen." Sagte Tenzou und betonierte einen feindlichen Ninja mit einem gezielten Fußtritt in den Boden.

Die Ninja an sich waren eigentlich kein großes Problem. Aber die Menge machte es aus. Es waren unzählige und uns ging langsam aber sicher die Puste aus.

Auf einen von uns fielen fünf bis sechs Ninja und wenn sie aus dem Hinterhalt angriffen, wurde es ziemlich ungemütlich.

„Chinatsu! Erinner dich an unser Training. Aktiviere dein Kekkei-Genkai!" rief Yuri und ich nickte.

„Ihr müsst mir nur einige Sekunden lang Rückendeckung geben."

„Das wird kein Problem sein!" riefen Tenzou und Kakashi gleichzeitig.

Ich schloss meine Augen, um mich besser konzentrieren zu können.

Langsam aber sicher konnte fühlen, wie alle fünf Elemente durch meinen Körper flossen. Sie gaben mir neue Energie.

Ich öffnete meine violetten Augen, bei deren Anblick einige Ninja erschrocken zusammenfuhren.

„Verstehe ich gar nicht. Ich beneide dich um diese Augenfarbe. Die ist echt verschärft." Sagte Yuri und ich grinste sie an. Sie hatte wirklich in fast jeder Situation einen geeigneten Spruch auf Lager.

„Die haben sich aber wieder ziemlich schnell gefasst." Sagte Kakashi, der gerade auf einen der Ninja zurannte. Diese Mistkerle wurden immer stärker.

Gerade wollte einer von ihnen uns angreifen, da wurde er von einem riesigen Holzpflock gegen die Wand geschleudert.

„Danke, Tenzou!" rief Yuri.

Dann drehte sie sich entschlossen zu mir hin.

„Ich weiß, dass du das packst. Die richtigen Ninja kommen erst noch."

Ich nickte und wünschte, ich wäre genauso entschlossen, wie ich mich gab.

Eine Gruppe Ninja kamen auf uns zugerannt und ich pfefferte sie mit einem nicht gerade sanften Windhauch zur Seite.

„Alle Neune!" rief Yuri und ich lachte los, während wir uns für die nächsten bereit machten.

So ging das eine Weile lang, bis uns Yuri endlich zum Ausgang führte.

Ich war so glücklich, die Sonne wieder auf meiner Haut zu spüren dass ich fast Tränen in den Augen hatte. Ich machte die Augen zu und genoss den kurzen Moment.

„Na das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht von dir erwartet, Akai Yuri." Sagte eine tiefe Männerstimme.

„Was willst du, Yashiro?" fragte Yuri unfreundlich und sehr gereizt. Nicht weit von uns entfernt stand ein groß gewachsener Mann in der Uniform der Organisation.

„Na was wohl? Denkst du wirklich, ich lasse dich einfach so gehen. Hochverrat ist eine Schande."

„Leute, das habe ich vorhin mit ‚draußen wartet noch was Anderes auf uns' gemeint. Ich wusste, dass er versuchen würde uns aufzuhalten."

„Na dann. Er ist selber schuld, wenn er sich uns in den Weg stellt." Meinte Kakashi und knackte mit seinen Fingerknöcheln.

Yashiro lachte laut auf und funkelte uns mit einer Selbstsicherheit an, die mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Na dem vergeht auch bald sein blödes Lachen! Versuchte ich mich selbst zu beruhigen.

Mit einem heftigen Windstoß griff ich ihn an, doch er wehrte ihn einfach nur mit seiner nackten Handfläche ab.

Alle außer Yuri zogen die Luft scharf ein.

„Er kennt tausende von unsichtbaren Jutsus und ist ein Meister auf diesem Gebiet."


	11. Gift

_**Kapitel 11: Gift**_

„Unsichtbare Jutsus?" fragte ich ungläubig.

„Davon habe ich schon einmal etwas gehört." Meinte Kakashi. „Es gibt nur wenige Ninja, die diese Jutsus beherrschen und sie werden nur noch in geheimen Dörfern gelehrt."

Ach du heilige Scheiße. Und wie soll man gegen so jemanden kämpfen?

„Lasst euch davon nicht beirren. Wenn ihr euch stark genug auf seinen Chakrafluss konzentriert, könnt ihr die Jutsus spüren. Das wirkliche Problem sind die Jutsus selber. Die haben's nämlich in sich. Ach ja! Und nehmt euch vor seinem vertrauten Geist in Acht. Mit dem ist nicht zu spaßen." Sagte Yuri.

Wie aufs Stichwort erschien hinter dem Ninja ein wunderschöner Tiger mit weißem Fell, der uns mit eisblauen Augen finster musterte.

„Kalana kann mit ihren Augen alles einfrieren, was immer sie auch will. Sobald ihr ihr zu lange in die Augen schaut, ist es um euch geschehen."

Ganz ehrlich: Ich hatte Schiss. Riesenschiss. Dieser Typ sah so mächtig aus, obwohl er bestimmt kleiner als Tenzou war.

Auf einmal bekam ich mit voller Wucht einen Schlag ab, der mich in den hinter uns liegenden Wald schleuderte. Bevor ich gegen einen Baum knallen konnte (was für ein Déja-vu ;P), wurde ich von Tenzou aufgefangen.

„Alles in Ordnung." Fragte er und Sorgefalten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.

Ich nickte und er ließ mich runter.

„Der hatte nur den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite." Sagte ich.

Schnell liefen wir wieder zurück und konnten Kakashi schon von Weitem kämpfen sehen. Er hatte sein Sharingan unverdeckt und er wand sein Blitzelement an.

Er ließ Yuri nicht ein einziges Mal kämpfen. Ich wusste gar nicht, ob sie es überhaupt konnte.

„Kakashi ist einer der besten Ninja Konohas. Wenn nicht sogar der Welt. Wenn er sein Raikiri anwendet, dann haben wir es mit jemandem zu tun, der weiß wie man kämpft." Sagte Tenzou zu mir.

Ich schluckte, dann nickte ich. Ich war entschlossener denn je. Ich wollte mein altes Leben in Konoha zurück und das zusammen mit dem Mann, den ich über alles liebte. Ich bemerkte gar nicht, wie meine Augen rot aufglühten. Das Einzige, was ich spürte war mein Puls, der auf hundertachtzig war. Ich genoss die Kraft, die das Element in mir entfachte für einen kurzen Augenblick.

Dann schaute ich zu Tenzou.

„Ich bin bereit." Sagte ich mit einer Entschlossenheit, die sogar mich verblüffte. Vor allem, weil ich mich genauso entschlossen fühlte wie ich klang.

Wir rannten gleichzeitig auf ihn zu. Ich rief mir den Wind zur Hilfe, damit ich auch nur den klitzekleinsten Windhauch spüren konnte. Mit dieser Technik hoffte ich, die Jutsus wenigstens zu erahnen. Was besser klappte, als ich dachte.

„Tenzou! Weiche nach rechts aus!"

Er vertraute mir blind und tat, was ich sagte.

„So so. Du kannst also meine Jutsus spüren." Sagte Yashiro und lächelte dabei süffisant.

„Das wird dir aber nicht viel bringen, da sie sowieso stark sind. Egal, ob du sie siehst oder nicht."

Er formte einige Handzeichen und hinter mir erschien ein zweiter Tiger. Ich konnte gerade noch seinen Klauen ausweichen.

„Du bist zwar schnell, aber nicht schnell genug."

Wieder griff mich der Tiger an und diesmal erwischte er meine rechte Schulter.

Blitzschnell war Kakashi an meiner Seite und brachte mich zu Yuri. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er silberhaarige Ninja so schnell sein konnte.

„Na das war mal ein Schlag." Sagte sie und fing an mich zu heilen.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ den Schmerz kommen.

Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn und sie musste sich wirklich konzentrieren. Jetzt sah ich ihre Heilfähigkeiten erst richtig und sie waren absolut genial. Aus ihrer Hand strömte rotes Chakra, das die Farbe in ein leuchtendes Grün veränderte, sobald es mit meiner Wunde in Berührung kam.

„Das ist eine Giftwunde. Die Klauen des Mistviechs sind in irgendeinem Gift getränkt. Ich wollte immer wissen, was das war, aber Yashiro hat es mir nie verraten wollen."

Ich musste Tenzou sofort warnen, der gerade gegen den Tiger kämpfte.

Ich sprang auf und rannte zu ihm.

„Kannst du wieder kämpfen?" fragte er mich und ich nickte schnell.

„Du musst aufpassen. Sobald er dich verletzt gelingt ein Gift in deinen Körper."

„Und was ist mit dir? Geht es dir gut?"

„Klar. Yuri ist eine hervorragende Heilerin." Sagte ich und lächelte ihn an.

Leider mussten wir den Blickkontakt abbrechen, da der Tiger gerade einen Satz auf uns zumachte und wir ausweichen mussten.

„CHINATSUU verdammt!" konnte ich Yuris Stimme hinter mir hören. Ich wirbelte herum. Sie kam mit einem ziemlich wütenden Gesicht auf mich zu.

„Sag mal was hast du dir da eigentlich dabei gedacht? Hüpfst da einfach auf und rennst davon, während gerade ein Gift in deinem Blutkreislauf irgendetwas lahmlegt!" Bei dem letzten Wort wurde ihre Stimme so schrill, dass ich meine Ohren zuhalten musste.

„Du bleibst gefälligst h…" setzte sie an, wurde jedoch von einem lauten Fauchen unterbrochen.

Ich konnte sie gerade noch am Arm packen und auf die Seite ziehen, während ich das Riesenvieh mit meinem Windelement auf Abstand hielt.

„Alles okay mit dir?" fragte ich sie.

„Natürlich. Ich habe ja dank dir nichts abbekommen."

„Der ist schneller als ich dachte." Sagte Tenzou und positionierte sich neben mich.

Er fromte einige schnelle Handzeichen und versuchte mit seinem Mokuton den Tiger außer Gefecht zu setzten.

Mit einem Satz war ich neben dem Tier und griff es mit einem Feuerball an.

„Geh und hilf Kakashi." Rief ich Tenzou zu. „Ich komme hier alleine klar."

Zunächst schaute er mich skeptisch an, doch als er meinen entschlossenen Blick sah, nickte er und verschwand.

Das Tier machte gerade einen Satz auf mich zu und ich wehrte es mit einem kräftigen Windstoß ab. Dann schlug ich zurück. So ging das eine Weile hin und her, bis ich langsam aus der Puste kam und die Angriffe des Tieres immer stärker wurden. Was war mit mir los? Ich kannte meine Kondition und ich wusste, dass ich eigentlich noch eine Weile hätte durchhalten müssen.

Plötzlich schmerzte mein Körper überall und dann war alles schwarz.


	12. Lichtstrahl

_**Kapitel 12: Lichtstrahl**_

Ich machte die Augen auf. Um mich herum war nichts als Dunkelheit. Ich lag auf dem Boden. Langsam setzte ich mich auf. Was zur verdammten Hölle war nur passiert? Ich wollte doch gerade noch gegen diesen Tiger kämpfen. Ein paar Meter von mir entfernt konnte ich einen kleinen Lichtstrahl erkennen.

Vorsichtig ging ich auf ihn zu. Er war wie einer Art Guckloch und ich spähte hindurch. Doch was ich sah erschlug mir die Sprache. Nicht nur das. Es ließ mich taub werden. Meine Beine konnten mich nicht mehr tragen, als wäre etwas Unsichtbares mit voller Wucht auf mich draufgeknallt. Ich wollte wegschauen, doch ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte nichts tun, gar nichts. Weder weinen noch schreien.

Tenzou lag mit blutüberströmtem Gesicht auf dem Boden und atmete nicht mehr. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Kopf war unnatürlich verdreht.

Irgendetwas Reflexartiges schoss durch meinen Körper und ich sprang auf. Ich musste zu ihm!

Doch ich konnte nicht. Die Dunkelheit ließ mich nicht durch. Ich sprang dagegen, schlug um mich und trat nach ihr, doch es war alles vergebens. Schließlich sackte ich in mich zusammen und fing bitterlich an zu weinen. Plötzlich stockte mein Atem und wurde immer unregelmäßiger und mein Körper begann unkontrollierbar zu zittern.

„Verdammt! Bleib bei uns Chinatsu!"

War das Yuri, die da so schrie? Warum tat sie das. Ich wollte nicht aufstehen. Ich fühlte mich so matt wie noch nie. Warum ließ sie mich einfach nicht in Ruhe? Ich wollte jetzt bei Tenzou sein, der bestimmt irgendwo im Himmel auf mich wartete.

„Scheiße! Kneif die Arschbacken zusammen und komm gefälligst zurück!"

„Jetzt beruhige dich!" herrschte sie jemand an.

Jemand? Diese Stimme erwärmte mein Herz. Tsunade.

Halt mal- Tsunade?

War ich wieder in Konoha? Aber wieso das denn?

Ich wollte meine Augen nicht öffnen, doch sie taten es von alleine. Das grelle Licht ließ meinen Kopf schmerzen und ich fühlte mich wortwörtlich wie ausgekotzt.

„Sie kommt zu sich!" rief Tsunade, deren Umrisse sich langsam verschärften.

„Ich bin ja so froh!" rief sie und fiel mir um den Hals.

„Wehe dir, du machst sowas noch einmal! Ich schwör es dir, ich werde…"

„Hey! Ich dachte, ich sollte mich beruhigen. Dann tun sie das aber auch." Meinte Yuri.

Tsunade nickte nur, was mich verblüffte, und wischte sich einige Tränen der Erleichterung aus dem Gesicht.

TENZOU! Was war mit ihm?

„Geht es ihm gut?" fragte ich heiser, da mir das Sprechen ein wenig schwer fiel.

„Wenn du Tenzou meinst, der kämpft gerade zusammen mit Kakashi gegen den Rest der Oragnisation und gegen deinen V…" begann Yuri, doch sie stoppte, da sie das Wort nicht aussprechen wollte.

Doch das interessierte mich weniger. Ihm ging es also gut. Er war nicht tot! Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und klopfte gegen meine Brust, als wollte es sich beschweren. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, nach alldem was es aushalten musste.

Tsunade strich mir beruhigend über das Haar.

„Yuri hat mir alles erzählt. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen."

Das tat ich aber! Wollte ich schreien, doch ich hielt mich, vor allem wegen meines schlechten Befindens, zurück.

„Was ist mit Yashiro und seinen Tigern?" fragte ich stattdessen.

„Nachdem Tenzou dich auf dem Boden hat liegen sehen, ist er abgegangen wie Schnitzel. Zuerst hat er alleine dieses Riesenvieh erledigt und dann zusammen mit Kakashi Yashiro. Ich wusste zwar, dass die beiden nicht von schlechten Eltern sind, aber dass sie so stark sind hätte ich echt nicht erwartet." Gab mir Yuri als Antwort.

Ich atmete hörbar aus. Allein der Gedanke daran, Tenzou zu verlieren, war unerträglich und ich würde nie wieder daran denken.

„Ich hoffe, dass wir ein für allemal Ruhe vor dieser Organisation haben werden. Unsere fähigsten Ninja beschützen unser Dorf und ich bin mir sicher, dass alles gut gehen wird." Sagte Tsunade.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mit unserer Stärke gerechnet haben." Sagte eine Frau.

„Shizune!" rief ich und streckte ihr meine Arme entgegen, um sie zu umarmen.

„Ich wäre beinahe vor Sorge um dich gestorben!" sagte sie und drückte mich noch fester an sich (wenn das überhaupt möglich war :P).

Plötzlich erschien aus dem nichts ein Jonin.

„Tsunade-sama, wir haben zwar die Lage unter Kontrolle, es gibt dennoch einige Verletzte. Wir brauchen die ANBU zur Verstärkung."

Tsunade nickte. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern." Damit verließ sie den Raum. Ich spürte, dass sie viel lieber bei mir geblieben wäre, aber sie war nun einmal der Hokage und sie machte ihre Sache gut.

Verammt! Ich ärgerte mich darüber, nicht mitkämpfen zu können. Mein Dorf wurde angegriffen und ich musste im Bett hocken und brav Tee trinken.

„Hey, du hast schon diesem Tigervieh schwer zu schaffen gemacht, sonst wäre Tenzou nie so schnell mit ihm fertig gewesen." Sagte Yuri zu mir und drückte mir tröstend die Hand.

Shizune schaute verwirrt von Yuri zu mir.

„Ach ja! Tut mir leid. Ich bin Yuri und ich glaube, ihr habt mich von nun an an der Backe." Sagte sie und grinste.

Mich wunderte es immer noch, wie schnell sie sich verändert hat. Sie wirkte am Anfang so kalt und unnahbar und sie kannte ja nichts anderes bis auf die Organisation. Ich sollte schnell vergessen, wie sie früher war, denn das war die richtige Yuri und so wird sie Konoha in sein Herz schließen.

Shizune nickte immer noch ein wenig verwirrt, lächelte aber milde zurück.


	13. Durchhalten

_**Kapitel 13: Durchhalten**_

Es vergingen unerträgliche Stunden des Wartens. Als wir von Weitem eine Explosion sahen, wollte ich aufspringen und dorthin rennen, aber Shizune und Yuri hielten mich auf.

„Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Was wenn eine von ihnen verletzt wird und wir ihn nie wiedersehen?"

„Jetzt mach mal halblang. Kakashi und Tenzou wissen, was sie tun. Außerdem hat Konoha immer noch mich. Ich werde mein Bestes geben, um jeden von hier zu heilen!" sagte Yuri und ich konnte einen kurzen Moment lang das Feuer in ihren Augen sehen. Trotzdem wusste ich, dass sie genauso Angst hatte wie ich.

„Konoha hatte es schon mit schlimmeren Gegnern zu tun und das weißt du, Chintasu. Naruto hat damals Pain erledigt und er ist seitdem immer noch stärker geworden." Sagte Shizune und ich nickte.

Plötzlich durchzuckte mich ein Schmerz, den man nicht beschreiben konnte. Er begann in der Mitte und streute sich in jede einzelne Zelle aus.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?" fragte Yuri.

„Sowas habe ich noch nie gesehen!" rief Shizune. „Chinatsu, du musst durchhalten!"

Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Der Schmerz machte es unmöglich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ich wollte nur noch, dass er aufhört. Ich konnte nicht einmal sprechen und meine Sehkraft ließ nach. Na toll! Jetzt war ich gerade mal ein paar Stunden bei Bewusstsein, mein Mann kämpfte da draußen und ich lag hier rum mit meinen spastischen Zuckungen! Da sollte mir mal einer sagen, das Leben sei gerecht.

Shizune und Yuri sagten irgendwas zu mir, aber es erreichte mich nicht. Sie waren so weit weg.


	14. Schlaf

_**Kapitel 14: Schlaf**_

„Hey, Leute! Sie kommt zu sich!" hörte ich Naruto rufen.

Oh jeh! Irgendwoher kannte ich diese Szene und sie ging mir gehörig auf den Keks!

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und nach jedem weiteren Blinzeln wurden die Umrisse schärfer.

Seltsamerweise hatte ich keine Schmerzen mehr. Ich fühlte mich wie ausgewechselt.

„Na endlich! Es war hier wirklich langweilig ohne dich!" rief Yuri und fiel mir um den Hals.

„Du wärst beinahe Schuld an einem Herzinfarkt gewesen. Tsunades Herz nahm es dir ganz schön übel, ist ja auch nicht mehr die Jüngste." Meldete sich Naruto zu Wort.

„Ich nehme hier gleich etwas ganz anderes übel!" brüllte Tsunade ihn an.

„Ich glaube, Chinatsu würde es uns allen viel übler nehmen, wenn wir ihr nicht gleich alles erzählen." Meinte Kakashi, den ich am liebsten umarmt hätte, aber ich war abgelenkt.

Wenn Kakashi nämlich hier war, dann musste-

„Keine Sorge, Tenzou ist auch hier und ich glaube, der hatte einen Herzinfarkt." Sagte Yuri und zwinkerte besagtem Ninja schelmisch zu.

Tenzou verdrehte nur die Augen und trat an mich heran. Er nahm meine Hand und lächelte mich an.

Ich erkannte sofort, dass er müde und ausgelaugt war. Das erkannte wahrscheinlich jeder.

Er war blasser und hatte tiefe Augenringe. Dennoch lächelte ich zurück. Ich war einfach nur glücklich ihn unversehrt bei mir zu haben. A propos: Was war denn nun eigentlich passiert?

Ich schaute alle nach der Reihe an und sie wurden schlagartig ernst. Mein Blick blieb wieder bei Tenzou haften.

„Wir haben die Organisation endgültig ausgeschaltet. Es waren mehrere tausend Ninja, weshalb wir die ANBU zur Verstärkung gebraucht haben. Dein Vater..." bei diesem Wort schaute er mir noch fester in die Augen. …"Ist im Konoha-Gefängnis. Du allein darfst entscheiden, was mit ihm passiert. Wir waren uns alle sicher, dass du noch einige Fragen an ihn hast."

Ich atmete mit geschlossenen Augen tief ein.

„Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden." Sagte Tsunade sanft.

Ich nickte. Dann schaute ich wieder zu Tenzou. Er sah so schlaff aus, dass ich glaubte, er würde jede Sekunde auf eines der Krankenhausbetten fallen und augenblicklich einschlafen.

„Wie lange war ich weg?" ragte ich mir leicht zitternder Stimme, da ich Angst vor der Antwort hatte.

„Schreckliche Zwei Wochen! Das Gift war so tückisch, dass wir es beim ersten Mal nicht ganz aus deinen Körper schleusen konnten. Du hattest Glück, dass wir es aus deinen vitalen Organen entfernen konnten. Der ganze Vorgang hat deine Energie jedoch bis aufs letzte verbraucht, weshalb du bis jetzt geschlafen hast."

„Geschlafen? Ich war komplett weg! Ich habe gedacht, ich wäre vielleicht eine Stunde bewusstlos gewesen!" sagte ich.

„Dann warst du sogar fürs Träumen zu schwach." Schloss Tsunade.

Deswegen war ich wahrscheinlich auch so erholt. Mir ging es richtig gut.

Deshalb tat ich auch das, was ich schon vor einer Weile tun wollte. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und umarmte Tenzou, der vor lauter Verdutztheit einen Schritt zurück gemacht hatte.

„Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist."

„Und ich bin froh, dass es dir endlich wieder gut geht." Sagte Tenzou.

„Du bist todmüde. Du solltest schlafen gehen." Meinte ich.

„Na das mein ich aber auch!" rief Yuri. „Du hast seit zwei Wochen kein Auge mehr zugemacht und warst die ganze Zeit im Krankenhaus!"

„Chinatsu! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so aufspringen, nachdem du volle zwei Wochen bewusstlos warst!" rief Tsuande und alle außer Kakashi verdrehten die Augen.

„Ich finde, sie hat recht." Meinte er und Yuri rannte auf ihn zu und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Leider konnte man unter seiner Maske nicht erkennen, ob er rot wurde oder nicht.

„Na komm! Ich war schließlich auch die meiste Zeit im Krankenhaus. Wir sollten etwas unternehmen!"

Und mit diesen Worten zerrte sie ihn aus dem Zimmer.

„Na das war mal eine Ansage!" sagte Naruto. „Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr mit Sakura-chan gemacht!" Dann war auch er verschwunden.

Ich schaute zu Tenzou. „Wenn du nicht so verdammt fertig aussehen würdest, könnten wir auch was zusammen machen." Witzelte ich.

„Tenzou, du hast jetzt zusammen mit Chinatsu eine Woche frei."

„Vielen Dank, kaa-chan!" rief ich und schliff Tenzou, der sowieso viel zu müde war, um sich zu wehren, hinter mir her.

„Halt! Ich wohne doch auf der anderen Seite! Wir müssen hier lang." Sagte Tenzou.

„Das mag sein, aber ich wohne eben da oben auf dem Hügel."

„Ich dachte, ich darf ins Bett."

Ich lachte.

„Kannst du doch auch und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dich bis morgen Mittag keiner stört."


	15. Danke, dass es dich gibt!

_**Kapitel 15: Danke, dass es dich gibt!**_

Ich stand in meiner kleinen Küche und kochte Misosuppe. Tenzou würde bestimmt hungrig sein, wenn er aufwachte. Vorsichtig trug ich die fertige Suppe ins Schlafzimmer und stellte sie auf dem Nachttisch ab.

Dann musterte ich sein Gesicht. Es war jetzt nicht mehr so blass und er wirkte friedlich. Verträumt schaute ich ihn eine Weile lang an. Endlich konnten wir zusammen sein und nichts und niemand würde etwas daran ändern.

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Tenzou mittlerweile seine Augen geöffnet hat und mich neugierig musterte. Vor lauter Schreck machte ich einen Satz nach hinten und landete auf meinen vier Buchstaben. Leider schmiss ich dabei die Suppe mit um, die jetzt auf mir lag.

„Verdammt!" fluchte ich. Die Suppe war ziemlich heiß.

Tenzou lachte, stand auf und half mir auf die Beine.

Dann küsste er mich auf die Nase. Er sah wieder aus wie der alte und ich war glücklich, dass wir den Tag genießen konnten.

Nachdem ich duschen war und den Rest der Suppe aufgewischt hatte, ging ich in die Küche. Ich dachte, Tenzou würde dort auf mich warten, aber er war nicht da. Ich konnte ihn nirgendwo finden.

Ich kratzte mir den Kopf. Er wollte doch nirgends hin.

Dann fiel mir die Pflanze auf, die auf dem Esstisch stand. Es war meine Lieblingsblume: Frischer Flieder. Mein Herz machte vor Freude Luftsprünge.

„Chinatsu? Bist du fertig?" konnte ich seine Stimme hören. Er stand draußen und wartete auf mich.

Ich stürmte hinaus und sprang ihm in die Arme.

„Danke, dass es dich gibt!" rief ich und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund.

Verdutzt schaute er mich an, dann presste er aber seine Lippen auf meine.

„Ohne dich wäre ich nicht vollständig."

Noch am selben Tag beschloss ich, meinen „Vater" in seiner Zelle zu besuchen.

Als er mich sah grinste er mich an.

„Na? Wie geht es meiner Tochter?" fragte er verächtlich und ich hätte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gekotzt, hielt mich aber zurück. Tenzou wollte mich begleiten, doch ich hielt es für besser, alleine zu gehen.

„Mir geht es wunderbar und ich bin glücklich." Antwortete ich zuckersüß.

„Du siehst genauso aus wie deine Mutter. Du hast nichts von mir geerbt."

„Das macht mich wiederum noch glücklicher." Sagte ich.

Wieder grinste er.

„Du bist bestimmt gekommen, um einige Antworten zu bekommen." Ich nickte und holte tief Luft.

„Was ist genau mit meiner Mama passiert?"

„Nachdem ich sie und ihr ganzes Dorf erpresst habe, um an dich zu gelangen, habe ich sie umbringen lassen. Sie hätte dich nie einfach so hergegeben. Sie liebte dich leider abgöttisch und das wurde ihr zum Verhängnis."

Ich ließ mir nichts anmerken. Diese Genugtuung sollte er nicht bekommen. Stattdessen fragte ich nüchtern weiter. „Warum wurde ich nicht von dir aufgezogen?"

„Weil den Bluterbe zu gefährlich war. Wenn es innerhalb der Organisation mit dir durchgegangen wäre, dann wäre das der Untergang gewesen."

„Warum ließ sich meine Mutter überhaupt mir dir ein?"

„Weil ich sie von Anfang an ausgetrickst habe. Ich wollte nur an ihr Erbe und ich war umso zufriedener, als sie es dir vererbte."

Ich funkelte ihn an. Dieser Mistkerl hat so viele Leben zerstört. Es war mir peinlich, so einen Vater zu haben.

„Hass mich, mein Kind und fordere meinen Tod." Sagte er zu mir. Ich wusste, dass er sterben wollte, damit er nicht sein ganzes restliches Leben in diese Zelle verbringen musste. Aber dieses Geschenk machte ich ihm nicht. Ich lehnte mich so weit vor, wie es mir die Gitterstäbe erlaubten und zischte: „Der Tod ist zu schön für einen Widerling wie dich."

Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und ich wusste, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen musste


End file.
